Coquelicot『monsta x』
by argonETmalotru
Summary: Im Changgyun (I.M) x Lee Juheon (Jooheon) "Qui es-tu, Coquelicot?" [écrit en 2015]


Im Changgyun (I.M) X Lee Juheon (Jooheon)

**"Qui es-tu, Coquelicot?"**

Ce soir, l'océan était calme. Son sourire cachait chaque couleur flottante. Le soleil était fatigué. Il soufflait orange, ennuyé, sur les formes brumeuses qui caressaient la marine des cieux. Les fleurs la tachaient, cette marine, avec une ribambelle de violets timides.

L'Auster se pencha légèrement, bousculant quelques mèches chocolatées qui percutèrent deux billes ambrées. Les enfants du soleil frôlaient de leurs doigts fins, une pâle pommette, Changkyun s'endort, bercé par le grincement du vent sur sa maison, négligé par le temps.

Le chatouillement aimant de quelques brindilles fraîches - maladroite chute de la nuit - devient désagréable à l'ouïe de l'homme.

Le crissement irrégulié, hésitant, de l'herbe qui s'affaisse le ramène peu à peu à cette pleine solitaire.

"Excusez-moi monsieur."

L'ombre sur son visage lui fit froncer les sourcils, et ouvrir un œil.

Un homme - certainement - se présentait face à lui. En contre-jour Changkyun n'apercevait que la couleur vermeille de ses cheveux.

Il se releva paresseusement, les mains en appui(e) sur le sol, les yeux plissés pour repousser le soleil.

"Qui es-tu, Coquelicot? lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme vermeil sourit doucement, amusé par l'appellation. Deux petites fosses apparurent aux coins de ses lèvres, illuminant son visage rond.

-Jooheon. Lee Juheon.

Changkyun frissonna. Cette voix fleurie le transportait dans les échos aériens, elle semblait presque raisonner.

-En vérité, je me suis perdu. reprit Jooheon, penaud. Et je cherche une ville, un village, n'importe quoi, un endroit où l'on peut m'héberger et me nourrir.

Le brun hésita quelque peu, réfléchissant intensément.

-Ici sera le mieux. Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres, et le seul véhicule susceptible de vous amener au village le plus proche ne passera que le surlendemain. Je crains que vous ne soyez bloqué dans ce coin perdu durant ce laps de temps."

Le soleil eut froid et se recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, cachant sa joie intense, terni par l'heure tardive.

La nuit joua. Les coquelicots chantèrent. Les arbres murmuraient entre eux. Et la terre en frémit. Le paysage vaquait à ses occupations, et était témoin de la magie qui traversait ces étranges illustrations.

Comme de l'encre noire goûtant sur l'eau, leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. En se croisant leurs prunelles s'embrouillèrent, s'entremêlèrent, fondant l'une dans l'autre.

L'électricité grésilla jaune, et un amusant grincement fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes: la maison s'était ouverte, hâtant l'hôte et son invité à rentrer.

Chaque pièce, empreinte à une histoire différente, ne semblaient vivre à la même époque. Elles contaient leurs récits, et, Jooheon les écoutait, émerveillé, séduit par l'étrangeté de l'ambiance qui en résultait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale; la cuisine. Une grande table en bois massif sur le bord, le plan de travail sur la droite.

C'était ici, certainement, l'endroit préféré de l'auburn. Et assurément celui du brun.

Le vieux parquet poussiéreux grinça sous leurs pas lents. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, accroché au-dessus de l'ouverture, ricochait contre les murs. Et quelques tâches noires éparses décoraient la gazinières.

Les souvenirs s'y baladaient, tantôt joyeux et nostalgiques, tantôt grisâtres. Des sourires s'y dessinaient, à peine le pied passé l'encadrement.

Sonnèrent les huit coups du crépuscule: l'heure de se restaurer, de partager gaiement quelques anecdotes honteuses.

La nuit durant, les voix s'aimantèrent, incapable de raccrocher. La découverte d'une drogue mélodieuse, l'oublie en captura les préoccupations futures, s'infiltrant dans les esprits fatigués.

Deux jours passèrent, et aucuns ne voulaient appréhender le drame qui allait suivre.

Le soleil commençait à faiblir alors que la fraîcheur se posa doucement.

En regardant par la fenêtre le jour déclinant, Changkyun sourit, le regard tendre, et prononça sous le ton du secret:

"Viens.

Et pour accompagner sa parole, il prit la main du Coquelicot et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

Il y a une raison particulière au fait que j'habite ici. Autre que cette ancienne bâtisse, c'est la plénitude du printemps qui s'installe. Il suffit de l'écouter pour en être apaisé.

Le brun le fit s'allonger dans l'herbe et s'assit à côté.

Ferme les yeux."

À son tour, il s'installa au sol. Les yeux clos, il soupira de bien-être.

Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit d'un tracteur, et sentir la fumé qui s'en échappait.

Le véhicule s'éloigna.

En rouvrant ses paupières, Changkyun perdit son éclat. Il devient terne, comme un nuage orageux.

Le coquelicot était fané. Comme le printemps.

xXx

_NdA: Ce texte date un peu, mais j'y ai passé du temps, alors: pourquoi pas?_


End file.
